For the packaging of many industrial products, complex packaging lines are provided, along which the products are fed and processed in sequence. In some packaging lines the products, or product groups, shall move forward and overturn, for instance to change their arrangement, from horizontal to vertical, or vice versa.
EP2001772 discloses a device for transferring packs of articles from an entrance conveyor to an exit conveyor, changing the product orientation. This known device is efficient, but it has some limits that may cause difficulties when interfacing with other components of the line where the device is used.
There is therefore a need for handling devices, especially devices for overturning products or articles in processing lines, that are effective and not bulky, have a limited cost and at least partially overcome one or more drawbacks of the prior art devices.